A World of Difference Because of a Rosey Squib
by KristyLynn Evans
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin, Rose Potter, are left abandoned in Manchester. They grow up alone and find that Rose is a squib. They know of Harry's status in the wizarding world and hide him under a fake ID. What happens when someone enters HP in the TWT?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this will be my first chapter in the story I have decided to write. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just so you know, I'll write short chapters but I'll write often, at least once a week. I'll make a mandatory minimum for over 1k of words, but don't expect more than that. **

**On a side note, if there is anything you don't understand, PM or review, I'll answer your questions in the A/N in the beginning of the next chapter. This is going to be an AU story and Harry is going to be much different.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter One

.

.

.

Harry was concentrating hard on the water in front of him. He was able to control it very well now, but still didn't have great stamina. He finally sighed, feeling mightily drained and rose from his bed.

In the other room next to his own, Rose was standing, staring at three darts as they sped into a bulls-eye and removed them selves, going back in front of her where the action was repeated. It happened once more before the darts stayed put in the board and she wiped the back of her hand across her brow, turning to Harry and smiling.

"Three at the same time? That's great," he said excitedly, hugging her tightly.

"I know. It's not as hard as I thought it would be, but I can tell it's going to take just as much training as mastering the illusions did," she told him as they started walking through a long corridor. Harry looked at his twin, identical in all but sex which had become prominent as he got larger muscles and much taller while Rose stayed nimble and small.

"They should be finished with the East Wing about now," Harry murmured to himself, looking at an expensive looking watch on his wrist.

Rose sighed as she sat on a comfortable chair and an elf popped in with lemonade. "Thank you, Dobby," she said kindly, smiling at the happy elf.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry repeated mechanically as his mind was obviously on other thoughts at the moment. He shook his head and took a sip, smiling at his house elf. "It's great! Did you try something new?"

Dobby blushed and grinned widely. "Yes, Harry. I was hoping you liked it."

Harry nodded, still smiling. Dobby's English was much better, only really reverting slightly back to the improper speech when he was excited. "Very good. How is Sash doing?"

"Very well, sir. We is expecting she will deliver at the end of next week," he said proudly, his chest puffing up.

Rose smiled at him. "And the other elf, Winky was it?" Dobby nodded. "She is taking the change well?"

"Oh, yes, Rose. Though she is still upset by being given clothes she is most liking being a proud elf of the Potters. Me and the others made sure she knew just how wonderful it was. She is most liking the change in scenery and availability of jobs. Very happy she didn't take the offer to go to Hogwarts."

Harry patted Dobby on the head. "Don't forget, Dobby, you can take as much time as you need off. We want to make sure that Sash is happy and comfortable when she gives birth and we want her and your elves to be healthy when they finally come."

Dobby's head bobbed with understanding. He was about to become a proud father of three house elves. "Yes, Harry. Would you be liking anything else before dinner?"

When they both declined so Dobby popped back out of the room, leaving the tray that held the cookies, iced tea, and lemonade on the coffee table in front of them. Rose tossed a cookie in her mouth and smiled. "I think Winky made these. They are very good."

Harry tried one and agreed. They happily ate a few more cookies before just lapsing into comfortable silence, looking out over the grounds. Harry broke the peace by turning to his sister. "Is everything set for the arrival of the squibs tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes. I've inspected the potions labs and training facilities in the dungeons. They are state of the art, no flaws whatsoever. The dwarves more than pulled through for us. Actually, I think they are going to ask if they could join the squibs. At least, that's what I understood when I glimpsed into Henry's mind yesterday. We've really helped them by paying them to do the construction of the house and now the castle."

"Are you sure you're okay with living with all of these people while I'm not here?" Harry asked again worriedly.

"Harry," Rose started, rolling her eyes. "I may be a squib but we both know that I've means to protect myself." In a flash there was a dagger and throwing star in her hand.

"I'm just happy that those rituals worked. Thank you again for waiting until I got back before you did them," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Rose smiled lightly and squeezed back. "Of course. I wasn't completely sure everything would work out. No one has ever written about Squibs being able to handle rituals created by wizards and witches. I really can't thank you enough for thinking of it. I've really improved tremendously since you have."

Harry took another cookie and happily bit into it. "Anything for you, sis. You only have access to your magical core, not the reserves which is what makes you different from me and a muggle. Speaking of muggles, are you still talking with that Robert character?"

Rose giggled at Harry's attempts at being subtle. "Really, Harry, why didn't you just ask yesterday? I could tell it was bothering you." He glared at her and she continued. "No, I haven't spoken to Robert in a while. He's just too… gross I guess. He smelled weird. I hadn't noticed before but the last time I saw him I definitely did."

Laughing, Harry stood from his chair. "Do you want to go experiment in your lab while I finish the work on the new computers?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, grinning. "I'm happy it was all delivered on time. I wanted you to finish them before you left," she teased.

Harry chuckled and threw his arm over his sister's shoulder as they started back from the balcony to her potions lab. He turned his head and kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to miss you when I have to leave again, you know?"

Rose sighed heavily and leaned into her favorite brother. "I know. I hate it when you have to go." She hugged him tightly, feeling a little emotional. "At least we have a few days of the summer left, right?"

"Sure, Rose. We've got all the time in the world."

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**I know you probably have a bunch of questions right now, but I'll post the next chapter ASAP so read that one first before you ask. I'll probably end up answering a question or two anyway. **

**Just to clarify, Rose is Harry's twin and is a squib. Squibs have a magical core but no reserves, different from muggles who have no magical cores and different from witches and wizards who have cores and magical reserves which is what gives them the power to use wands and such. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, just like a promised. And just an FYI, I'm American so I'll probably use more American terms like dollars instead of pounds and the like. I don't really know any conversions so it's just so that it keeps it less confusing for myself. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Two

.

.

.

Harry finished the sit ups he was doing and got up from the ground, jumping up to reach the pull up bar above him. He pulled himself up fifty times before dropping down and doing a different set of sit ups, raising his feet up which still had the ten pound sand bags tied to them and slowly brought them up from the floor as high as he could, holding it five seconds before letting them back down as slowly as he could and doing forty more sit ups, jumping up to the bar above him when he finished and doing forty pulls ups. He had started this kind of training ever since he was young and had figured out that it was much better to be extremely physically fit.

His training had only increased after he started Hogwarts. Before he had lived with his twin, Rose, in a flat in Manchester above some greasy bar. They were entertainers in the city, performing artists. Harry had learned early on, probably around the tender age of six, that he was a wizard. This idea was only enforced when he was recruited onto the House team his first year at school, then the English international team when he was thirteen. He was one of the best seekers, but the rest of his team sucked compared to the others.

There was a small shopping area in Manchester dedicated to wizarding items and he was able to purchase books on the subject and learn much about how to wield magic. He couldn't get a wand so much of what he learned was all theory, but he became something of an expert on theory and understood incredible amounts of Charms and Transfigurations. During his research he also figured out that his sister had no magical reserves like he did and was thought by the wizarding community to be beneath him. Useless. He, being the loving and caring brother that he had always been, completely disagreed and tried to find ways to counter that.

Rose had been upset when she learned that she was a squib, but didn't mind too much. She had never thought she was magical before so it didn't really change anything about her accept that she was a touch magical. She was very capable in Potion brewing and loved studying runes and alchemy as well; they came in a close second and third for her favorites. She was also very adamant that they study as much as they could since they were orphans and since Harry was apparently famous in the wizarding world. She didn't want her brother to be an ignorant idiot like many famous people in the muggle world were. That was just something she wouldn't stand for.

They didn't have access to their gringotts vault yet, which they were both sure they had. While it was a hurdle at first, Rose was later happy for it. They had to use their own means to come up with money for nearly a year, which they did by Harry using some easy magical tricks he had mastered with cards and the like, as well as learning guitar and violin. Rose had snuck into the movie fight club with Harry and started making soap, later figuring out how to add magical ingredients as well (though she didn't necessarily **need** to continue selling soap at that point) experimenting on herself and Harry by washing a bit of their arm. Only once was it really bad and ended up burning them thoroughly, but they had learned a lot from the experience and the scar was no longer visible. She also learned how to play guitar and violin, though she preferred to sing while Harry played, the pair of them always ended up getting more money when they worked together. Her soaps however, they really sold for a lot, though it was tedious to create.

After they started making a lot of muggle money, Harry was struck with a genius idea. Thirteen dollars could get you one gold galleon in the wizarding world. That galleon, however, could get you two hundred dollars in the muggle world. They had first exchanged fifteen dollars for a galleon, the price the bartender who was magical charged as an exchange fee. After they got their first two hundred dollars they exchanged $195 with the guy and got thirteen gold coins which they traded with a different jewelry store. They kept doing this, though they decided to trade a maximum of twenty five only twice a week with the different jewelry stores they found. It wasn't long until the people were curious as to what the gold coins were and where they were coming from. A quick lie that they were from an ancestral treasure chest and they were in the clear. People were always more sympathetic to the orphaned children anyway.

With their new wealth they didn't have to do any entertaining on the streets, but they were expected to anyway, so they didn't mind showing up once a week and making a large profit. They had fun doing it and that was all that mattered.

Harry dropped from the bar for the last time, finishing his last set of pull ups and stretched out. He took a moment to breath in and out, letting himself rest before he started his "cool off" lap around their new lake, still thinking about the past.

Around the age of seven or so Harry had found a very valuable tome entitled A Complete Collection in the Ways of Mind Magics. It caught his attention immediately and he quickly became engrossed in the material. When he grasped the art of Occlumency, he noticed that it required an intimate connection with the magical core and persuaded Rose to try it out. She was successful and began training with Harry, though stayed a step behind as she had to start later than he did. They both studied it constantly, absorbing the material like a sponge in a pale of water. When they didn't they were still studying the other things, mostly theory for Harry especially after he had perfected one of the highest levels of legilimency when he was ten and was able to copy Rose's knowledge into his own mind and her his, though it wasn't as useful.

That year was a very busy one for Harry. Having lived above a questionable pub, Harry understood what exactly he would be in the magical world. Until that point, he and Rose figured he would end up being a famous wizard because of the entire incident involving the Dark Lord when their parents died. He was also in touch with some very interesting people, some very sketchy people. These people knew people and suddenly, Harry and Rose began scheming.

It was a mix of both of their ideas how to go about the entire thing. Rose had created many aging potions and figured out how to convert the spell into the rock dimensions, creating a stone which would change a glass of water into an again potion itself. It was her second major success, the first being the rock that helped her with her soaps and created the common Pimple Popping Potion. Using the aging potions she got herself and Harry new identities in the muggle world through a backdoor man who a vampire in the pub had spoken about. Her fake ID was Denise Marie Evans, mother of beautiful Rosalie (call me Rose) Stacy Evans and Llywelyn Hadrian Evans (that's Harry to you). They got Social Security numbers through the same guy and Denise Evans opened a large account in a muggle bank starting at $200,000.

Again, Harry smiled to himself before he finished his run, ending on the old dock in the lake. He quickly removed the sandbags and his clothing except for the speedo he wore in the morning in the summer. He would never admit it in public, as he thought that it was kind of creepy that old guys liked to wear speedos on beeches, but it was just more convenient for the time being so he didn't care. He quickly dove into the beautiful cold water, starting a long swim in the lake to relax and sooth his muscles from their burning sensations.

During his time at Hogwarts he was exposed to the most magnificent library in Britain. Rather, the most well known library in Britain. If he was honest with himself, Harry expected there was a very impressive library somewhere else in Britain but people just didn't know about it. Some of the books were too captivating to let pass. Most were theoretical works which he had learned to respect from his years studying. His extensive knowledge in most subjects allowed him to quickly complete all of the work in class which worked to earn him respect from his teacher and peers as well as perfect scores on all tests followed by exemptions from homework and private meetings with his two favorite teachers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall had actually been the one to meet with Harry and Rose the summer he was to receive his letter from the magical school. She had expected to find a muggle born child who was about to be awed by magic, not a very well learned magical child born to a squib. She accepted it though and still agreed to accompany them on their trip to Diagon Alley which 'Denise' said she had never been. Rose got on fabulously with McGonagall and Harry found himself liking the strict teacher as he had used his passive legilimency to read her periodically through the day and thought she was an admirable teacher. That and he had fallen in love with Transfiguration over the years.

Professor Flitwick quickly became his other favorite teacher when he held Harry behind the first day of classes and complimented him on his intelligence and personally congratulated him on being sorted into his house. They sat and chatted for a while and Harry found that became a normal occurrence after he showed he was very good with his wand and immediately accepted personal lessons with Flitwick twice a week. McGonagall felt a little like she was being outdone and offered Harry additional lessons as well which he also accepted.

He hadn't been nearly as studious with the other classes. He merely did all of the necessary work to efficiently pass with an O and left it at that. He didn't like answering every question like Hermione Granger of Gryffindor seemed to, instead taking pride that he understood the material well enough to not have to show off his knowledge. Hermione seemed to settle down a bit after he saved her from the troll on Halloween by knocking out the troll and running off with her before anyone noticed. She started sitting next to him in the library, though she had started something of a friendship with the idiot in her house, Ron Weasley.

During his wide ranged study of magic in the library his first few months at Hogwarts, Harry found something that changed him forever. It was a theoretical book on the myths that surrounded the belief of elemental powers. After reading it to a degree, he was able to come to the conclusion that he was a water, air, and earth elemental. In no way was he a fire elemental, as he had painfully figured out, burning himself in the process.

He learned how to control each of his elements slightly over the months following, Rose doing her own research as well. She had begun to study languages as well and had gone on a trip to America for a week through the wizarding travelers and picked up great material on using technology in the wizarding world. They hadn't gained access to the Gringotts vault but they didn't need to as Rose went once a month to exchange hundreds of thousands of muggle money for gold each week, the pile growing larger and larger every time she visited. The goblins did not mind as they were seemingly making money in the exchange though neither Harry nor Rose understood how.

In order to fill the whole that her brother had left going off to Hogwarts, traveling became her thing. Using wizarding floo and such she was able to go shopping in New York City, Rome, and Paris as often as she pleased, so long as she was willing to pay prices.

It was near the end of the term Harry was able to overhear Quirell muttering to himself about Albus Dumbledore hiding the Socerer's Stone somewhere and apparently he couldn't get it. After a quick recall of his studies, Harry figured out what exactly Quirell wanted so badly. This sparked Harry's interest and he began exploring the castle a bit more in search of it. He hit the jackpot the night before he was leaving for Christmas in the form of a magical mirror. He was a smart boy and knew that this was the key. Since he wanted the stone more than anything to study and show to Rose for Christmas, that's what he got. It was a very magical Christmas when he left the school, stone in the inner pocket of his worn leather jacket.

While he was quiet in school, he got on very well with people who decided to talk to him. It was a calm sort of distant discussion with most people. He only really opened up around a handful of students and his two favorite teachers. Everyone else only knew Harry for his expressionless manor and amazing skill on a broom.

Transfiguration his first year was mostly debates with McGonagall. She would provide him with a theory and ask him to explain it, detail what it meant, reword it, and base his own theory on it, or disprove it completely. Usually he was first try to disprove it until he finally ran out of ideas and accepted the idea. Second year she became more interested in Harry's thoughts on the matters of Transfiguration and presented him with a very advanced book on the subject which he was told to read and study. When he did practical work, like changing a small object into a bigger object, the bigger would need to be extremely intricate with designs and in the finest quality. Usually she would give him twenty things to transform in this manor and expected him to become more and more creative and unique, looking at the progress he made along the way and commenting or asking questions. At the end of the year she had mentioned that in a magazine they said that some witches and wizards who studied the muggle subject of Chemistry would be able to conjure items better and transfigure them better. When Harry returned to school he had the best knowledge on the subject, using the legilimency tactics he used with Rose on teachers of the subject, and impressed McGonagall with his knewfound understanding in both subjects. They started to really get into the wand work and Harry made strides to studying animagus training on his own outside of the class, finding ways around having to tell the ministry when it said all of age wizards who become animagus would need to inform the ministry. If he became an animagus before he was seventeen, he wouldn't have to tell anyone. By the end of the school year he had successfully changed into an animal of land and wind, a winged lion. He hinted that he had an animagus form to his teacher but left it at a hint.

Charms went just as smoothly over the years as Transfigurations had. Flitwick kept him on the schedule he trained his classes with, except that he went into much greater discussion and detail with Harry, as well as expected more of him. By the end of the first year Harry had finished everything up to a third year level with perfection. When second year ended he was able to recite any charm in the OWL course. This past year was hectic for Harry, though he had gone over more significant charm work with Flitwick, things that weren't well known or highly practiced in the wizarding world, though they weren't on the curriculum.

Educational feats weren't the only major marks of Harry's success. No way. His second year he had heard a strange voice and followed it to the girls bathroom where he saw Ginny Weasley disappear into the sink. He followed and it ended up she was possessed by a diary at the time, not a good way to spend your Halloween, if fitting. When a basilisk came out to get him, Harry thrust the diary into it's mouth and told it to stop and not hurt him and to return to where it came from. Greatly surprising him, the basilisk agreed and went back to it's den to sleep again while Harry helped the frightened Ginny Weasley back to Gryffindor tower. She confessed to him that she didn't realize until it was too late that she was possessed by a diary and that she had to kill all of the roosters on campus with her hands which was giving her nightmares, as well as had to deal with memories and thoughts that weren't her own. Harry consoled her and guided her into the open arms of Hermione Granger who immediately became best friends with the emotional girl.

His last year at Hogwarts was just as interesting. He had been sitting in a compartment with his friends Cedric Diggory, Roger Davis, Hermione and Ginny when dementors attacked them. They had gone from happily discussing Harry's new career being a professional quidditch player to reliving their worst memories. That's when Harry met the werewolf, Remus Lupin. He was given personal lessons on how to defend against a dementor and ended up saving Sirius black from the kiss twice at the very end of the year, said man thanking him for his help and going off to find his godson and his sister, whoever they might be. Remus left shortly after as he had forgotten to take his werewolf potion and could have gotten someone hurt.

The English team's very first game of the year had been against Ireland and they were trampled. Since the Quidditch world cup worked on single elimination rules, they lost and they were out of the chance to get the cup. It was a shame, too, as Harry was predicted to be the greatest quidditch player that the world had seen in a long time, and the youngest to ever participate in the international leagues. Right upon their elimination Harry was offered a chance to play on any of the United Kingdom's teams, as well as the Irish and American ones too. Since he and Rose had already drawn up their blueprints for the castle they had paid the dwarves that Harry met because of Lockheart the Valentines day before, Harry already knew that they would be living in the ground of their father's family, Wales. He was able to figure out exactly where the Potters had property and bought all of the land next to it and behind it. His career was used as an excuse to how he was able to afford it as well as having 'come from money'. No one really cared so long as he was playing for Caerphilly Catapults. He was the youngest and best seeker to play in the national league in the UK and got one of the largest salaries.

This year he was looking forward to getting his studies done, hopefully taking his OWLs for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of magic. He would have been able to take the Transfiguration and Charms one the year before but Flitwick talked him into taking it easy and agreed to set him up to take everything over the winter of the next year. Hopefully he would be able to take NEWTs in all of his subjects by the end of his fifth year for the subjects he was considering to pursue.

Naturally, Rose had wanted something like equivalents and had taken the Potions OWLs and NEWTs which legally gave her the right to make and sell potions, basically a magical permit. It was funny that she was able to fool the ministry, though they didn't know that she had any connection to Llywelyn Evans, the young super star of the UK. They didn't even have her in their registry because she was a squib. The only thing they had was a little note in a folder that said she was a Potions Master. Silly government.

She had also pursued titles in the muggle world. Because of her intense training on the mind arts she was capable of copying knowledge from other people's minds and absorbing it into her own mind. She had effectively traveled around America for a month and received high titles in most sciences, maths, histories, and technology. Her favorite subjects were always languages and she could legally be hired as a translator for many different languages she had perfected with Harry. She felt that it was something that would always be useful and made Harry learn all of her languages even if it gave him a headache.

He smiled to himself stroking backwards in the water and looking up at the sky. She had already been proven right when a Chinese woman was in hysterics outside of a hospital they were walking past one day. They ended up saving the woman's life by acting as a translator for an hour. He didn't think he had ever been more proud of his sister than when the Silvan, the chinese woman, happily sobbed on her shoulder, thanking her profusely and thanking the gods that they had been there.

They had made a great team, all of their life. Harry knew he would have never been able to do half of what he was capable of if he didn't have Rose. They really did complete each other nicely, that natural understanding of one another from having shared the same womb for nine months, then the same cupboard for five years followed by a blanket for two months and a bed for another year until they got separate ones for the first time ever. Harry could tell when Rose was annoyed even if he was half way across the world from her, and her likewise. Twinpathy. Though they could never really live without one another, Harry realized that there was something missing. He was lonely, even when he was with his sister. She felt the same, though had figured it out sooner than he and had started pursuing boys her age in the village near them. Harry had started keeping an eye out for girls, but they were all giggly and stupid around him besides his friends, but he didn't really find himself wanting to date any of his friends. Perhaps he would also find a girlfriend the next year.

That in mind, Harry took a deep breathe and floated on his back, staring peacefully up at the clouds above him. Yes, this next year would be kind to him, he decided.

.

.

.

**A/N: So, this one was a lot longer than I originally planned, but I couldn't find a way to stop it half way through without trying to finish most of my background explanations. I'm looking for a beta to edit, so please, if you like my story I would love to hear from you. As you can probably tell, I'm not the best in the grammar and vocab sections and I tend to repeat myself sometimes. :) Sorry!**

**Just to clarify, Harry will be starting his fourth year at school. He's planning on taking his OWLs in the winter and will be playing on the Catapults, leaving a few nights a week to go train or missing classes during the day to play a game, though mostly he had games after school or on weekends. There you go. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to see a few more after you read this next chapter. This is going to skip around a bit, so if you're confused, just complain. :)**

**Without further ado - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Three

.

.

.

Harry sat at Ravenclaw table having an interesting conversation with a stout French student from Bauxbatons Academy. _"But is the difference between the ellusiveness of the snitch really that much different from the national and international games?"_ he asked Harry.

"_Oh, there's no doubt about it, yes. I would say it's twice, if not three times as hard to catch an international snitch. From what I understand, they dip it in Luck Potion for seven minutes when they manufacture them. The National snitches are slower and louder, like a fly compared to a… I'm not sure… a silent fly I suppose," _Harry answered back in French chuckling slightly. "_The International ones are also smaller."_

Patrick nodded eagerly. He had recognized Harry as soon as his school made it to the Great Hall and introduced himself, explaining his interest in becoming a professional player himself. _"Is it really? I've never read that in all of my books. Tell me, 'Arry, did they let you keep the snitch that you caught in your international game?"_

Harry grinned. No one had ever asked him a question like that before. "_They did. I'm also allowed to keep every snitch I snatch in games. Once you use them, you become… more sensitive I suppose to that snitch. Ones in practice can only be used for a week because I'm able to easily sense where they are or where they're going after that."_

A beautiful blonde witch walked up behind Patrick and tapped his shoulder. He turned and dropped his fork. Though Harry could only see one of his eyes, he knew exactly where Patrick was looking and sighed to himself. Some guys were just assholes, even when they seemed alright at first. "_Patrick, I was wondering if you finished with the bouillabaisse? It is the only decent food on the table and we have ran out."_

Patrick licked his lips, staring lustfully at the girl._ "Fleur, you can have the bouillabaisse in exchange for a date," _he said in what he thought was a sexy voice. Harry caught the girl's eyes and rolled his own.

"_Of course you may have our… bouillabaisse, you called it? It is rather good,"_ he said, picking up the plate of french food. _"I am sorry about the English food, though if you are used to these dishes, I understand where you are coming from."_

The beautiful witch smiled at Harry and accepted the plate of food. "_Thank you, Mr…?"_

"_Evans, __Llywelyn Hadrian Evans, though I prefer Harry."_

"_Fleur Delacour. Thank you, 'Arry."_

Harry smiled lightly in response and looked back at Patrick who was still ogling Fleur before she turned and left. _"Do you always act like that?"_ Harry asked him, annoyed.

"_What are you talking about?" _Patrick asked, eyes finally leaving the retreating French woman. _"She's a veela and I'm going to show her one day how much she'll regret turning down my offers. Maybe when I'm big and famous she'll finally go out with me._"

Harry sighed to himself, shaking his head. He felt his watch heat up and put another large bite in his mouth before standing. He made eye contact with Flitwick before retreating from the Great Hall, bidding Lisa a goodbye. She had been sitting next to him, giggling with Padma about the foreign boys. He had already removed his tie from around his neck by the time he reached the door and began running to Professor Flitwick's personal quarters to use the floo and get to the Catapults Training facilities where he and the rest of his teammates would go over their strategies for the early game the next day and get to bed early as well. They had a big game the next day against the Harpies and Harry wanted to get back before the announcement of the Champions the next day.

.

.

.

The game lasted an intense three hours. Harry ended up catching the snitch from right next to one of the beater's heads, breaking a leg in the process. He had been patched up relatively quickly but it was still itching him when he left the camp around four when Rose left. He rested in the common room and changed into his school robes before joining everyone in walking to the Great Hall. "Cedric," Harry called out, smiling at one of his best friends.

"Harry!" Cedric greeted, walking over to him. "How'd your game go against the Harps?"

"Beat them. Broke my leg in the process, McGreggor's got one hell of a swing," he told the older boy making him laugh. "Did you enter yourself in the Tournament?"

Cedric smiled nervously and Harry saw his his fingers start rubbing against each other. It was Cedric's tell. "Sure did."

Harry shook his head. "It's your life, mate, but I hope you win. Do you know who else entered?"

"Well, I saw Angelina from Gryffindor enter, and Conroy from Slytherin. You missed the twins trying to enter, it was pretty funny."

Harry laughed. "I can imagine. What'd they try to do?"

"Aging Potions," Cedric said, smiling at the memory of the prankster's failure. More people were gathering at their tables and Harry and Cedric said their goodbyes.

Tonight Harry sat next to Luna Lovegood, one of his other friends in Ravenclaw. She smiled dreamily at him and went back to reading the Quibbler. Another blonde sat across from them.

"'ello, 'Arry. 'Ow are you today?" Fleur greeted.

"Well, my leg is a bit sore. I broke it earlier, but it has since healed." He smiled crookedly at Fleur. "Did you enter into the Tournament?"

"Oui. All ov zee ov age weezards and weetches from my school entered."

"There are underage students here?" he asked with interested.

"Oui. Zey 'ave come to suppoort ze Beauxbaton's Champion. Zere were only a few who could eeply zough, zey needed ze best grades and 'ave to 'ave an understandeeng ov Eenglish," she told him.

"You speak English very well," he complimented. "I'm sure it will improve even more over the year. There are bound to be pleanty of students who would love to be friends with you."

She looked away and Harry could tell he said something wrong. Then it hit him, she was a veela. There was veela charm coming off of her more now that she was upset and the guys around them started to pay more attention to her. _"I doubt that that will be the case,"_ she sighed.

"_I will be your friend, Fleur. I'm sure my sister would love to make a friend from France as well. She is very interested in other cultures and such. She's even the reason why I learned French and all of the other major languages in the first place."_

"_You have a sister?" _she asked with interest. _"Does she go to school here?"_

"_Sadly, no. She is a squib. That doesn't stop her, however, and she had made great strides in both magical and muggle subjects."_

Fleur looked sympathetically at him, though she was a bit confused. _"How could she make strides in magical subjects?"_

Harry smirked. _"As it is, many witches and wizards lack an understanding of magic. We have learned over the years that there are a great many things which she can do, and she had taken one of those subjects with a passion: Potions." _Understanding flashed in her blue eyes and Harry took that as a key to continue talking. _"She has already sufficiently mastered herself in the art and is now concentrating on creating a large storage of exotic potions that catch her attention. The last count of Potions over the summer was around 400 different completed and perfected stored potions."_

Now the veela looked shocked. _"400 Potions? My, that is an accomplishment."_

Dinner appeared and Harry was amused to find that Fleur didn't have much of an appetite. They spoke lightly with the other French student, Marisa, about the History behind Hogwarts before the time came and Dumbledore stepped forward toward the Goblet of Fire, making his short speech before the first parchment flew out.

"And the Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum!" he announced jovially. The applause was quite loud as the broody quidditch star made his way to the front and continued to a door behind the Head table.

The goblet lit again and another piece of parchment flew out. "And the Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!" Harry cheered loudly with the rest of the Hogwarts students, even throwing a whistle in there for his friend as he past.

Once again the goblet flared and a much more frilly parchment flew out. Harry heard Fleur catch her breathe and a pulse of her charm before she schooled her features. "And the Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!"

Harry grinned widely at Fleur as she rose, yelling a quick congrats to her as Marisa and the other French girl dissolved into tears. "Well, now that we-" Dumbledore was interrupted by another flare of the Goblet. "Harry Potter?" he said, shocked before glaring at the population.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope yall enjoyed that little tidbit! Next chapter, revelations!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so here is the rest of Halloween for ya. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry Potter!" he said louder. "Whoever put this name in there will come up immediately. If Harry Potter is here, he will come up immediately!"

"Holy fuck," Harry said loudly.

Luna was looking at him. "Well, go on, Harry," she prodded, pushing him up off of his seat. "You have to compete."

He didn't wonder on how Luna had figured out he was Harry Potter, but she did. There were cries of outrage as he made his way to the front, still cursing. He had even reverted to Welsh, something he had unconsciously started doing since the summer. "I did_ not_ put my name in that fucking goblet," Harry told Dumbledore, shaking.

Dumbledore was staring at him wide-eyed. "You… you're Harry Potter?"

Harry could only nod. "And I don't know who the FUCK put my fucking name in the goblet, but I want some FUCKING answers, NOW!" he shouted, magic swirling around him, billowing out his robes briefly before he clamped down on his occlumency shields. There was havoc in the Great Hall at this point. His entire life was now gone up in smoke. All of the planning he and Rose had done, all of it was for naught.

"Go to the room, we will speak of this in a moment," Dumbledore said. Harry did not waste time in going to the room the other Champions had disappeared to, an aura flaring around him half way through as he started cursing to himself again. When he reached the door it burst open and he grabbed it, slamming it shut and making the floor shake slightly.

The Champions were looking at him with surprise, confusion, and caution. He was walking back and forth, cursing quite loudly to himself, something that no one had ever seen from the calm and reserved seeker. He punched a wall and winced, hearing the painful crack and feeling the sharp pain emanate from it as it started to bleed. To his amazement, there was a slight indent in the wall.

The pain brought him back to Earth and he began to calm down, singing a celtic chant under his breathe to sooth the pain in his hand which was now bleeding as well. It worked and he was completely emotionless as he opened his eyes again. He saw Cedric and grimaced. "Cedric, I'm sorry," he sighed and sat in a chair at the table. "I just… I hope you'll hear me out afterward?"

Before he could respond, the door bursted open and people flowed in. Harry found McGonagall in front of him in an instant. "Tell me it's not true," she demanded, her accent thick in her voice.

Harry felt a little bit guilty when he saw the betrayed looked in her eyes. "Professor, I'm… I'm sorry," she gasped and started shaking before moving to the chair at the end of the table.

"You're really him, then?" Flitwick asked. Harry could only nod and Flitwick sighed. "Well, that's alright. I'm happy your not dead, for one. And I always knew there was something."

"This is preposterous!" Snape vented. "You are NOT Harry Potter!"

Harry heard Cedric gasp behind him. "Yes, sir, I am." He stood from his chair and moved his hands to his ear. Everyone was watching him intently as he took the diamond stud out and his face suddenly shifted. He heard a choked sob come from McGonagall as his features took on more of his father and mother. His jaw became stronger and his cheekbones higher. His nose was more delicate and his eyes became brighter. Even his muscle mass changed slightly, becoming thicker and making him look stronger.

"You look so much like them…" Dumbledore mused to himself before snapping to the present. "We will have to speak afterward in my office, Harry. For now, you are quite sure that you didn't place your name in the goblet?"

"There is nothing that would possibly make me enter. I value my life and those of my friends and would never willingly enter into a competition where I could so easily be killed. The only thing that I can think of is someone else entering me in order to have my magic removed from me if I were in hiding and didn't know about the tournament."

They were all forced to stay in the room for another hour while everyone got over the injustice of everything and the fact that Harry would have to compete in the tournament. He was informed of the times for the first event and left the room with everyone else. "Harry, please, follow us to my office," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry nodded but turned to Cedric. "You'll let me explain tomorrow?" he almost pleaded. Cedric looked pissed off but agreed before sulkily leaving. Harry felt his hand pound and cradled it, rubbing it gently with his other thumb as he started to follow Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall.

He decided to take his iPhone out and started calling Rose. She picked up after two rings. "Hey," he said using his occlumency to keep his voice completely void of all emotion. He explained she needed to come to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts ASAP tonight. "And, bring a carton of my good fags?" he requested before shutting off his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"You speak Welsh very well, Harry," Flitwick commented when they reached the gargoyle. "I also heard you speaking nearly perfect French before as well. I was not aware you were fond of learning other languages?"

Harry glanced at the Professor and gave him a quirk of his lips as they started walking up the stairs. Flitwick always tried to ease tensions. It was working. "My sister is extremely fond of learning of other cultures. She likes to believe that the more you can understand another person the better you understand yourself." He smiled a bit wider to himself. "She's always been something of a philosopher in that regards."

They entered the room and started situating themselves in seats. Harry conjured another moderately comfortable chair and explained. "I feel it would be best if my twin was here. She is nearly here now anyway."

As if he had shouted out an introduction, the flames blared green and Rose swiftly stepped out, walking to her brother and giving him a quick peck on the cheek and handing him a small box, sitting on the chair next to him. "Good evening. Minerva, it is nice to see you again," she said, though it was obvious she was keeping herself cool as there was no emotion in her voice. "Harry, what is going on?"

They explained the situation to her and sat for a moment in silence as they realized that Harry would have to compete in a dangerous competition. Finally, Dumbledore started asking the questions Harry was dreading the entire night. "Harry, why did you disguise yourself?"

Rose and he answered by telling them the brief stories of growing up, though not much about the adventures after Hogwarts started. McGonagall was near tears when she heard of the environment they were forced into with the Dursley's and actually let out a sob when they told of sleeping in an alley way a few times. Dumbledore was horrified that family could do such cruelty to one another and Flitwick offered his hand if they ever needed anything, if there was anything he could do for having let down his favorite pupil's children.

"And all of that leads us back to the predicament we are in now," Harry reiterated, very tired as it was past midnight and he had played a very good quidditch game and become a champion with his greatest secret divulged. "Cedric… he's one of my best friends. I cannot take being a Hogwarts Champion from him."

"You know… I might be get someone to help you, Harry," Rose started, going into her thinking phase.

Harry's face lit up. "I forgot about that! You think they would?"

"I am sure they will think on it."

"Still, that is huge… they might not want the attention."

"They are craving for this sort of attention right now… yes, I'll go ask in the morning," she decided, Harry nodding agreement next to her. McGonagall sighed next to them, muttering about twins under her breath and getting Rose and Harry to laugh in what had been far too long a time. "I am sorry for not explaining myself. It seems the goblins have struck up something like a friendship of sorts with Harry and I."

Harry snickered. "I still thing that Grabtank has a thing for you after you punched him. Little snob never saw it coming."

Rose rolled her eyes at her brother but answered the questioning gazes of the older wizards and witch. "Grabtank is the son of Ragnook, the Elder Goblin of Gringotts, or the manager. He made a lewd comment and I ended up punching him rather hard." She shrugged as three jaws dropped. "It ended pretty nicely. The goblins had a much higher respect for myself, though as Denise and I have been on very good terms with them since then. They have made good use of my investment strategies… anyway, what Harry and I were talking about was having the goblin nation accept Harry as a student on their behalf. We had already figured that they knew we were not entirely who we claimed to be, but since I was a squib I was given much leniency I suppose. I agree with Harry, though. It would not be right to take away Cedric's title."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling happily. "You are a great man, Harry. I know I have congratulated you on your success in the past, but never have I really had the opportunity to sit and speak with you. Rose, I can honestly say that you are one of the most courageous people I have had the pleasure to meet. Both of you… your stories, they are riveting and heartbreaking, but you haven't let bad time get you down. Your parents would be very proud."

Harry and Rose each had trouble breathing for a few minutes and held each other's hands as the moment past. Finally, Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I am very tired." He rose and turned to Rose. "I'll talk with you bright and early?"

Rose rose as well. "Of course, dear brother." They briefly embraced and turned to the Professors. "Have a nice night. Would you mind if I used your floo tomorrow morning, Professor Flitwick? Say around eight in the morning?"

"Certainly not, Rose. I'll grant you full access immediately so you can reach Harry when you need to," he answered, happy to be able to do something for the twin orphans.

"Minerva, should I still be expecting an owl tomorrow? Though I told you I was Denise, I have enjoyed your correspondence over the years."

McGonagall surprised Harry by smiling at his sister. "I would much preferring having the chance to tell you in person tomorrow for a private lunch if you will still be around?"

Rose nodded and smiled in agreement and turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore… you are every bit as eccentric and exciting as I have heard. Thank you for the lemon drop, it is always good to be distracted by sweets and sours."

"Ah, I see someone has found me out! It took Lily seven years, one of which had her visiting every week as Head Girl before she inquired about it."

Rose and Harry smiled at each other and turned back to them again. "Goodnight," they both said before Harry left out of the door and Rose flooed back to _Castle Cache!_

Harry did not go up to Ravenclaw tower when he left. Instead he wandered up to the astronomy tower and laid himself on the ledge, looking up into the starry sky as he smoked a few cigarettes, thoughts on his parents and if they would be proud of him and Rose. He took a long drag and fell asleep there in the comfortable solitude that Hogwarts was providing him.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hokay, so- the chapter, eh. I know. Kind of boring. Nothing really happened that you wouldn't have expected, but it had to be dealt with. I'm going to make Harry have something of a party boy on the weekends guy for this year, but other than that he'll be studying really hard. **

**As a side note, I know that I've seen a story where Harry represents Gringotts, but I can't recall the title. It's been a while, sorry. Hope no one minds that I'm using it, though. I figured I gave a better reason for the goblins liking Harry and Rose than the two of them saying "Oh, thank you goblin sir," or "Please, sir, your great-ness, let me sweet talk your ravenous demonic souls and see where it will get me!". Those stories where he's immediately accepted by the goblins ticks me off a bit. I think them screwing with the wizarding world will be fun though, no?**

**Any ideas on a Harry pairing? What about Rose?**


End file.
